Turn About
by At-An-Impasse
Summary: Lily and James were meant to be together and always were...right? WRONG! The story had more turns then a maze...


**Author's Note: Soooo New story! Hah! That's because I'm revving up my Harry Potter stories again! YAY! Off Hiatus! Keep watching, I'm updating and re doing some chapters in _A sort of Tired Feeling_! Check it please :**

**Disclaimer: Fine fine Takes off JKR mask**

**-----------------------**

**Introduction.**

The middle of the first term, of the last year. Time flew for the girls and boys at Hogwarts, whether they wanted time to pass or not, it always would, leading most of them closer and closer to their fates in the dark times that already overshadowed the wizarding community. While they were inside the halls of the ancient castle, the outside world was almost farther away than usual, they had their own world, in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Chapter 1.**

"That's bloody disgusting." The redhead acknowledged, wincing as she watched the Gryffindor Quidditch captain bend his girlfriend backwards over the dining table, "I can never eat again not with that in my head, it's simply impossible."

"I've never seen anyone go that long without breathing…" mused another feminine voice with an accent, coming from a blond this time.

"I thought you passed out after two minutes?"

"Looks like that's a lie."

"Oh, I've been lied to my whole life! Damnit!"

Lily Evans and her best friends laughed quietly, before falling silent, Lily wasn't unpopular she supposed, just, guarded maybe, her long red hair was down, rolling down her back in waves, and jade eyes studied her friends, secretly cursing herself for looking like the walking poster board for Christmas.

Maria Goodwell smiled brightly, blond hair shining, she waved excitedly at people at other tables, her thick French accent proved hard for some to understand, and she tripped over words sometimes, but over all, the girl was doing her best. Beauxbatons would have been the more logical choice, but, an all girl school hadn't suited the pretty blond girl.

The other was an unconventional looking 17 year old, black hair, with violet eyes, she stabbed her plate, missing the piece of egg she was aiming for, the effect was a sharp clash and the split of glass, like nails on a chalkboard, leaving everyone staring at the trio. "Nice Hutch." Someone yelled out and the girl was on her feet immediately, yelling in a loud voice until Maria was about to burst into tears in embarrassment, leaving Melanie feeling quite worthless and she plopped down on the bench once more, grumbling darkly.

"You are a little firecracker aren't you?"

"Hey Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Never talk again, how about that."

"You got it chief." Came the reply and the group fell silent.

For the time being.

Five minutes later the redhead was back at it, "So, I put three galleons on it doesn't last three days."

Maria sighed in annoyance, rolling her eyes "Lillian that is very child-"

"Oh yeah? I raise you ten and say it doesn't last until tomorrow morning!"

"You're on Melanie."

"Loser has to do the homework for a week," Melanie added hopefully.

"Nice try, I'm not letting you touch my homework."

"Bullocks to that."

The two of them chuckled, ignoring Maria's huffs of protest, "This is why boys do not find themselves attracted to you two like they should be." She started, glaring at her friends, "You two are beautiful flowers, yet you do not have boyfriends, it is ridiculous." She preached, flipping her hair back. "You act like you do not care."

"Maria, Lily and I don't care. I don't think you understand."

"I speak ze English to perfection thank you."

Lily scoffed, picking at her food with a smirk, and Melanie did the same, "I have to go. Excuse me." She said prissily, rising and stalking off.

"Melanie you shouldn't have said that."

"She's too easy to make fun of."

The two girls stood, shoving the things into their tote bags and walking out of the hall, passing the Marauders, by which, reflexes took of Melanie, and her thin hand came down on James Potter's mane of famous black hair, and he finally separated himself from the tiny fake blond he was kissing. "What?!" he growled narrowing hazel eyes at the beautiful girl, "Just wanted to remind you, you can't live on slut for more than a day without air or food." She quipped, and Lily shook her head, "We've got to go." She whispered, grasping her friends' hand and dragging her hand, "Don't do that!" she shouted once they were well on the way to the dungeons.

"You get too nervous, I don't think he's obsessed with you anymore, he's making gout with a new Whitney, Charlie, June, and Amanda every week. He's obviously moved on.

"Whatever you say. Whatever you say, Mel."

**------------------------- **

**Author's Note: SOO...wiggles HOW WAS IT!? REVIEEEEWWWWW!**


End file.
